1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention provides new proteins for combatting insects, and particularly, coleopteran, dipteran, and lepidopteran insects sensitive to the disclosed xcex4-endotoxins derived from Bacillus thuringiensis. The invention provides novel chimeric crystal proteins and the chimeric cry gene segments which encode them, as well as methods for making and using these DNA segments, methods of producing the encoded proteins, methods for making synthetically-modified chimeric crystal proteins, and methods of making and using the synthetic crystal proteins.
1.2 Description of Related Art
1.2.1 B. Thuringiensis Crystal Proteins
The Gram-positive soil bacterium B. thuringiensis is well known for its production of proteinaceous parasporal crystals, or xcex4-endotoxins, that are toxic to a variety of lepidopteran, coleopteran, and dipteran larvae. B. thuringiensis produces crystal proteins during sporulation which are specifically toxic to certain species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins, and compositions comprising B. thuringiensis strains which produce proteins having insecticidal activity have been used commercially as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because of their toxicity to the specific target insect, and non-toxicity to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
Commercial formulations of naturally occurring B. thuringiensis isolates have long been used for the biological control of agricultural insect pests. In commercial production, the spores and crystals obtained from the fermentation process are concentrated and formulated for foliar application according to conventional agricultural practices.
1.2.2. Nomenclature of Crystal Proteins
A review by Hxc3x6fte et al., (1989) describes the general state of the art with respect to the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains that have been identified which are active against insects of the Order Lepidoptera, i.e., caterpillar insects. This treatise also describes B. thuringiensis strains having insecticidal activity against insects of the Orders Diptera (ie. flies and mosquitoes) and Coleoptera (i.e. beetles). A number of genes encoding crystal proteins have been cloned from several strains of B. thuringiensis. Hxc3x6fte et al. (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cry1 genes encode lepidopteran-toxic Cry1 proteins. cry2 genes encode Cry2 proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cry3 genes encode coleopteran-toxic Cry3 proteins, while cry4 genes encode dipteran-toxic Cry4 proteins, etc.
Recently a new nomenclature has been proposed which systematically classifies the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities. This classification scheme is summarized in Table 1.
1.2.3 Mode of Crystal Protein Toxicity
All xcex4-endotoxin crystals are toxic to insect larvae by ingestion. Solubilization of the crystal in the midgut of the insect releases the protoxin form of the xcex4-endotoxin which, in most instances, is subsequently processed to an active toxin by midgut protease. The activated toxins recognize and bind to the brush-border of the insect midgut epithelium through receptor proteins. Several putative crystal protein receptors have been isolated from certain insect larvae (Knight et al., 1995; Gill et al., 1995; Masson et al, 1995). The binding of active toxins is followed by intercalation and aggregation of toxin molecules to form pores within the midgut epithelium. This process leads to osmotic imbalance, swelling, lysis of the cells lining the midgut epithelium, and eventual larvae mortality.
1.2.4 Molecular Biology of xcex4-Endotoxins
With the advent of molecular genetic techniques, various xcex4-endotoxin genes have been isolated and their DNA sequences determined. These genes have been used to construct certain genetically engineered B. thuringiensis products that have been approved for commercial use. Recent developments have seen new xcex4-endotoxin delivery systems developed, including plants that contain and express genetically engineered xcex4-endotoxin genes.
The cloning and sequencing of a number of xcex4-endotoxin genes from a variety of Bacillus thuringiensis strains have been described and are summarized by Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley, 1989. Plasmid shuttle vectors designed for the cloning and expression of xcex4-endotoxin genes in E. coli or B. thuringiensis are described by Gawron-Burke and Baum (1991). U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,884 discloses a site-specific recombination system for constructing recombinant B. thuringiensis strains containing xcex4-endotoxin genes that are free of DNA not native to B. thuringiensis. 
The Cry1 family of crystal proteins, which are primarily active against lepidopteran pests, are the best studied class of xcex4-endotoxins. The pro-toxin form of Cry1 xcex4-endotoxins consist of two approximately equal sized segments. The carboxyl-half, or pro-toxin segment, is not toxic and is thought to be important for crystal formation (Arvidson et al., 1989). The amino-half of the protoxin comprises the active-toxin segment of the Cry1 molecule and may be further divided into three structural domains as determined by the recently described crystallographic structure for the active toxin segment of the Cry1Aa xcex4-endotoxin (Grochulski et al., 1995). Domain 1 occupies the first third of the active toxin and is essential for channel formation (Thompson et al., 1995). Domain 2 and domain 3 occupy the middle and last third of the active toxin, respectively. Both domains 2 and 3 have been implicated in receptor binding and insect specificity, depending on the insect and xcex4-endotoxin being examined (Thompson et al., 1995).
1.2.5 Chimeric Crystal Proteins
In recent years, researchers have focused effort on the construction of hybrid xcex4-endotoxins with the hope of producing proteins with enhanced activity or improved properties. Advances in the art of molecular genetics over the past decade have facilitated a logical and orderly approach to engineering proteins with improved properties. Site-specific and random mutagenesis methods, the advent of polymerase chain reaction (PCRT) methodologies, and the development of recombinant methods for generating gene fusions and constructing chimeric proteins have facilitated an assortment of methods for changing amino acid sequences of proteins, fusing portions of two or more proteins together in a single recombinant protein, and altering genetic sequences that encode proteins of commercial interest.
Unfortunately, for crystal proteins, these techniques have only been exploited in limited fashion. The likelihood of arbitrarily creating a chimeric protein with enhanced properties from portions of the numerous native proteins which have been identified is remote given the complex nature of protein structure, folding, oligomerization, activation, and correct processing of the chimeric protoxin to an active moiety. Only by careful selection of specific target regions within each protein, and subsequent protein engineering can toxins be synthesized which have improved insecticidal activity.
Some success in the area, however, has been reported in the literature. For example, the construction of a few hybrid xcex4-endotoxins is reported in the following related art: Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 95/30753 discloses the construction of hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins for production in Pseudomonas fluorescens in which the non-toxic protoxin fragment of Cry1F has been replaced by the non-toxic protoxin fragment from the Cry1Ac/Cry1Ab that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,130.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,130 discloses the construction of hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins for production in P. fluorescens in which a portion of the non-toxic protoxin segment of Cry1Ac is replaced with the corresponding non-toxic protoxin fragment of Cry1Ab. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,294 discloses the construction of a specific hybrid xcex4-endotoxin between Cry1Ac (amino acid residues 1466) and Cry1Ab (amino acid residues 466-1155) for production in P. fluorescens. Although the aforementioned patent discloses the construction of a hybrid toxin within the active toxin segment, no specifics are presented in regard to the hybrid toxin""s insecticidal activity. Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 95/30752 discloses the construction of hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins for production in P. fluorescens in which the non-toxic protoxin segment of Cry1C is replaced by the non-toxic protoxin segment from Cry1Ab. The aforementioned application further discloses that the activity against Spodoptera exigua for the hybrid xcex4-endotoxin is improved over that of the parent active toxin, Cry1C.
Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 95/06730 discloses the construction of a hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxin consisting of domains 1 and 2 of Cry1E coupled to domain 3 and the non-toxic protoxin segment of Cry1C. Insect bioassays performed against Manduca sexta (sensitive to Cry1C and Cry1E), Spodoptera exigua (sensitive to Cry1C), and Mamestra brassicae (sensitive to Cry1C) show that the hybrid Cry1E/Cry1C hybrid toxin is active against M. sexta, S. exigua, and M. brassicae. The bioassay results were expressed as EC50 values (toxin concentration giving a 50% growth reduction) rather than LC50 values (toxin concentration giving 50% mortality). Although the xcex4-endotoxins used for bioassay were produced in B. thuringiensis, only artificially-generated active segments of the xcex4-endotoxins were used, not the naturally-produced crystals typically produced by B. thuringiensis that are present in commercial B. thuringiensis formulations. Bioassay results indicated that the LC50 values for the hybrid Cry1E/Cry1C crystal against S. frugiperda were 1.5 to 1.7 Fold lower (more active) than for native Cry1C. This art also discloses the construction of a hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxin between Cry1Ab (domains 1 and 2) and Cry1C (domain 3 and the non-toxic protoxin segment), although no data are given regarding the hybrid toxin""s activity or usefulness.
Lee et al. (1995) report the construction of hybrid B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins between Cry1Ac and Cry1Aa within the active toxin segment. Artificially generated active segments of the hybrid toxins were used to examine protein interactions in susceptible insect brush border membranes vesicles (BBMV). The bioactivity of the hybrid toxins was not reported.
Honee et al. (1991) report the construction of hybrid xcex4-endotoxins between Cry1C (domain 1) and Cry1Ab (domains 2 and 3) and the reciprocal hybrid between Cry1Ab (domain 1) and Cry1C (domains 2 and 3). These hybrids failed to show any significant increase in activity, against susceptible insects. Furthermore, the Cry1C (domain 1)/Cry1Ab (domains 2 and 3) hybrid toxin was found to be hypersensitive to protease degradation. A report by Schnepf et al. (1990) discloses the construction of Cry1Ac hybrid toxin in which a small portion of domain 2 was replaced by the corresponding region of Cry1Aa, although no significant increase in activity against susceptible insect larvae was observed.
1.3 Deficiencies in the Prior Art
The limited successes in producing chimeric crystal proteins which have improved activity have negatively impacted the field by thwarting efforts to produce recombinantly-engineered crystal protein for commercial development, and to extend the toxic properties and host specificities of the known endotoxins. Therefore, what is lacking in the prior art are reliable methods and compositions comprising recombinantly-engineered crystal proteins which have improved insecticidal activity, broad-host-range specificities, and which are suitable for commercial production in B. thuringiensis. 
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations in the prior art by providing novel chimeric xcex4-endotoxins which have improved insecticidal properties, and broad-range specificities.
Disclosed are methods for the construction of B. thuringiensis hybrid xcex4-endotoxins comprising amino acid sequences from native Cry1Ac and Cry1F crystal proteins. These hybrid proteins, in which all or a portion of Cry1Ac domain 2, all or a portion of Cry1Ac domain 3, and all or a portion of the Cry1Ac protoxin segment is replaced by the corresponding portions of Cry1F, possess not only the insecticidal characteristics of the parent xcex4-endotoxins, but also have the unexpected and remarkable properties of enhanced broad-range specificity which is not proficiently displayed by either of the native xcex4-endotoxins from which the chimeric proteins were engineered.
Specifically, the present invention discloses and claims genetically-engineered hybrid xcex4-endotoxins which comprise a portion of a Cry1Ac crystal protein fused to a portion of a Cry1F crystal protein. These chimeric endotoxins have broad-range specificity for the insect pests described herein.
In a further embodiment, the present invention also discloses and claims recombinant B. thuringiensis hybrid xcex4-endotoxins which comprise a portion of Cry1Ab, Cry1F, and Cry1Ac in which all or a portion of Cry1Ab domain 2 or all or a portion of Cry1Ab domain 3 is replaced by the corresponding portions of Cry1F and all or a portion of the Cry1Ab protoxin segment is replaced by the corresponding portions of Cry1Ac. Exemplary hybrid xcex4-endotoxins between Cry1Ab and Cry1F are identified in SEQ ID NO:13 and SEQ ID NO:14.
One aspect of the present invention demonstrates the unexpected result that certain hybrid xcex4-endotoxins derived from Cry1Ac and Cry1F proteins exhibit not only the insecticidal characteristics of the parent xcex4-endotoxins, but also possess insecticidal activity which is not proficiently displayed by either of the parent xcex4-endotoxins.
Another aspect of the invention further demonstrates the unexpected result that certain chimeric Cry1Ab/Cry1F proteins maintain not only the insecticidal characteristics of the parent xcex4-endotoxins, but also exhibit insecticidal activity which is not displayed by either the native Cry1Ab or Cry1F endotoxins.
The present invention also encompasses Cry1Ac/Cry1F and Cry1Ab/Cry1F hybrid xcex4-endotoxins that maintain the desirable characteristics needed for commercial production in B. thuringiensis. Specifically, the hybrid xcex4-endotoxins identified in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, and SEQ ID NO:34 can efficiently form proteinaceous parasporal inclusions in B. thuringiensis and have the favorable characteristics of solubility, protease susceptibility, and insecticidal activity of the parent xcex4-endotoxins.
In a further embodiment, the present invention also discloses and claims recombinant B. thuringiensis hybrid xcex4-endotoxins which comprise a portion of Cry1Ac and Cry1C in which all or a portion of Cry1Ac domain 3 is replaced by the corresponding portions of Cry1C and all or a portion of the Cry1Ac protoxin segment is replaced by the corresponding portion of Cry1C. Exemplary hybrid xcex4-endotoxins between Cry1Ac and Cry1C are identified in SEQ ID NO:29 and SEQ ID NO:30.
One aspect of the present invention demonstrates the unexpected result that, although neither Cry1Ac nor Cry1C possess S. frugiperda activity, the Cry1Ac/Cry1C hybrid xcex4-endotoxin identified by SEQ ID NO:29 and SEQ ID NO:30 has significant activity against S. frugiperda. Furthermore, the Cry1Ac/Cry1C hybrid xcex4-endotoxin identified by SEQ ID NO:29 and SEQ ID NO:30 has significantly better activity against S. exigua than the Cry1C parental xcex4-endotoxin.
The present invention further pertains to the recombinant nucleic acid sequences which encode the novel crystal proteins disclosed herein. Specifically, the invention discloses and claims the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, and SEQ ID NO:33; nucleic acid sequences which are complementary to the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29; and SEQ ID NO:33, and nucleic acid sequences which hybridize to the sequences of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, and SEQ ID NO:33.
The novel hybrid xcex4-endotoxins disclosed herein are useful in the control of a broad range of insect pests. These hybrid xcex4-endotoxins are described in FIG. 1 and FIG. 4 and are disclosed in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, and SEQ ID NO:34. The nucleic acid segments encoding these proteins are disclosed in SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, and SEQ ID NO:33. The insecticidal and biochemical properties of the hybrid xcex4-endotoxins are described in FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and Table 4, Table 5, Table 6, and Table 7. The broad host range of the improved xcex4-endotoxins specified in the present invention is useful in circumventing dilution effects caused by expressing multiple xcex4-endotoxin genes within a single B. thuringiensis strain. Expression of such a broad host range xcex4-endotoxin in plants is expected to impart protection against a wider variety of insect pests.
The impetus for constructing these and other hybrid xcex4-endotoxins is to create novel toxins with improved insecticidal activity, increased host-range specificity, and improved production characteristics. The DNA sequences listed in Table 7 define the exchange points for the hybrid xcex4-endotoxins pertinent to the present invention and as oligonucleotide primers, may be used to identify like or similar hybrid xcex4-endotoxins by Southern or colony hybridization under conditions of moderate to high stringency. Researchers skilled in the art will recognize the importance of the exchange site chosen between two or more xcex4-endotoxins can be achieved using a number of in vivo or in vitro molecular genetic techniques. Small variations in the exchange region between two or more xcex4-endotoxins may yield similar results or, as demonstrated for EG11062 and EG11063, adversely affect desirable traits. Similarly, large variations in the exchange region between two or more xcex4-endotoxins may have no effect on desired traits, as demonstrated by EG11063 and EG11074, or may adversely affect desirable traits, as demonstrated by EG11060 and EG11063.
Favorable traits with regard to improved insecticidal activity, increased host range, and improved production characteristics may be achieved by other such hybrid xcex4-endotoxins including, but not limited to, the cry1, cry2, cry3, cry4, cry5; cry6, cry7, cry8, cry9, cry10, cry11, cry12, cry13, cry14, cry15 class of xcex4-endotoxin genes and the B. thuringiensis cytolytic cyt1 and cyt2 genes. Members of these classes of B. thuringiensis insecticidal proteins include, but are not limited to Cry1Aa, Cry1Ab, Cry1Ac, Cry1Ad, Cry1Ae, Cry1Ba, Cry1Bb, Cry1Ca, Cry1Cb, Cry1Da, Cry1Db, Cry1Ea, Cry1Eb, Cry1Fa, Cry1Fb, Cry1Ga, Cry1Ha, Cry2a, Cry2b, Cry1Ja, Cry1Ka, Cry11Aa, Cry11Ab, Cry12Aa, Cry3Ba, Cry3Bb, Cry3C, Cry4a, Cry4Ba, Cry5Sa, Cry5Ab, Cry6Aa, Cry6Ba, Cry7Aa, Cry7Ab, Cry8Aa, Cry8Ba, Cry8Ca, Cry9Aa, Cry9Ba, Cry9Ca, Cry10Aa, Cry11Aa, Cry12Aa, Cry13Aa, Cry14Aa, Cry15Aa, Cyt1Aa, and Cyt2Aa. Related hybrid xcex4-endotoxins would consist of the amino portion of one of the aforementioned xcex4-endotoxins, including all or part of domain 1 or domain 2, Fused to all or part of domain 3 from another of the aforementioned xcex4-endotoxins. The non-active protoxin fragment of such hybrid xcex4-endotoxins may consist of the protoxin fragment from any of the aforementioned xcex4-endotoxins which may act to stabilize the hybrid xcex4-endotoxin as demonstrated by EG11087 and EG11091 (see e.g., Table 4). Hybrid xcex4-endotoxins possessing similar traits as those described in the present invention could be constructed by conservative, or xe2x80x9csimilarxe2x80x9d replacements of amino acids within hybrid xcex4-endotoxins. Such substitutions would mimic the biochemical and biophysical properties of the native amino acid at any position in the protein. Amino acids considered similar include for example, but are not limited to:
Ala, Ser, and Thr;
Asp and Glu;
Asn and Gln;
Lys and Arg;
Ile, Leu, Met, and Val; and
Phe, Tyr, and Trp.
Researchers skilled in the art will recognize that improved insecticidal activity, increased host range, and improved production characteristics imparted upon hybrid xcex4-endotoxins may be further improved by altering the genetic code for one or more amino acid positions in the hybrid xcex4-endotoxin such that the position, or positions, is replaced by any other amino acid. This may be accomplished by targeting a region or regions of the protein for mutagenesis by any number of established mutagenic techniques, including those procedures relevant to the present invention. Such techniques include site-specific mutagenesis (Kunkle, 1985; Kunkle et al., 1987), DNA shuffling (Stemmer, 1994), and PCR(trademark) overlap extension (Horton et al., 1989). Since amino acids situated at or near the surface of a protein are likely responsible for its interaction with other proteinaceous or non-proteinaceous moieties, they may serve as xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d regions for mutagenesis. Such surface exposed regions may consist of, but not be limited to, surface exposed amino acid residues within the active toxin fragment of the protein and include the inter-xcex1-helical or inter-xcex2-strand xe2x80x9cloopxe2x80x9d-regions of xcex4-endotoxins that separate xcex1-helices within domain 1 and xcex2-strands within domain 2 and domain 3. Such procedures may favorably change the protein""s biochemical and biophysical characteristics or its mode of action as outlined in the Section 1. These include, but are not limited to: 1) improved crystal formation, 2) improved protein stability or reduced protease degradation, 3) improved insect membrane receptor recognition and binding, 4) improved oligomerization or channel formation in the insect midgut endothelium, and 5) improved insecticidal activity or insecticidal specificity due to any or all of the reasons stated above.
2.1 Crystal Protein Transgenes and Transgenic Plants
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides methods for producing a transgenic plant which expresses a nucleic acid segment encoding the novel chimeric crystal proteins of the present invention. The process of producing transgenic plants is well-known in the art. In general, the method comprises transforming a suitable host cell with a DNA segment which contains a promoter operatively linked to a coding region that encodes a B. thuringiensis Cry1Ac-1F or Cry1Ab-1F, Cry1Ac-1C, or a Cry1Ab-1Ac-1F chimeric crystal protein. Such a coding region is generally operatively linked to a transcription-terminating region, whereby the promoter is capable of driving the transcription of the coding region in the cell, and hence providing the cell the ability to produce the recombinant protein in vivo. Alternatively, in instances where it is desirable to control, regulate, or decrease the amount of a particular recombinant crystal protein expressed in a particular transgenic cell, the invention also provides for the expression of crystal protein antisense mRNA. The use of antisense mRNA as a means of controlling or decreasing the amount of a given protein of interest in a cell is well-known in the art.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a transgenic plant which express a gene or gene segment encoding one or more of the novel polypeptide compositions disclosed herein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a plant that has incorporated DNA sequences, including but not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to have altered expression. The construction and expression of synthetic B. thuringiensis genes in plants has been described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,365 and 5,380,831 (each specifically incorporated herein by reference).
It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of a transgenic plant of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of one or more cry1Ac-1F, cry1Ab-1F, cry1Ac-1C, or cry1Ab-1Ac-1F transgenes, either native, synthetically-modified, or further mutated. In some instances, more than one transgene will be incorporated into the genome of the transformed host plant cell. Such is the case when more than one crystal protein-encoding DNA segment is incorporated into the genome of such a plant. In certain situations, it may be desirable to have one, two, three, four, or even more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins (either native or recombinantly-engineered) incorporated and stably expressed in the transformed transgenic plant.
A preferred gene, such as those disclosed in SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, and SEQ ID NO:33 which may be introduced includes, for example, a crystal protein-encoding a DNA sequence from bacterial origin, and particularly one or more of those described herein which are obtained from Bacillus spp. Highly preferred nucleic acid sequences are those obtained from B. thuringiensis, or any of those sequences which have been genetically engineered to decrease or increase the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein in such a transformed host cell.
Means for transforming a plant cell and the preparation of a transgenic cell line are well-known in the art, and are discussed herein. Vectors, plasmids, cosmids, yeast artificial chromosomes (YACs) and nucleic acid segments for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise either the operons, genes, or gene-derived sequences of the present invention, either native, or synthetically-derived, and particularly those encoding the disclosed crystal proteins. These DNA constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, or even gene sequences which have positively- or negatively-regulating activity upon the particular genes of interest as desired. The DNA segment or gene may encode either a native or modified crystal protein, which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, and/or which will impart an improved phenotype to the regenerated plant. Nucleic acid sequences optimized for expression in plants have been disclosed in Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 93/07278 (specifically incorporated herein by reference).
Such transgenic plants may be desirable for increasing the insecticidal resistance of a monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant, by incorporating into such a plant, a transgenic DNA segment encoding Cry1Ac-1F and/or Cry1Ac-1C, and/or Cry1Ab-1F and/or Cry1Ab-1Ac-1F crystal protein(s) which possess broad-insect specificity. Particularly preferred plants such as grains, including but not limited to corn, wheat, oats, rice, maize, and barley; cotton; soybeans and other legumes; trees, including but not limited to ornamentals, shrubs, fruits, nuts; vegetables, turf and pasture grasses, berries, citrus, and other crops of commercial interest; such as garden crops and/or houseplants, succulents, cacti, and flowering species.
In a related aspect, the present invention also encompasses a seed produced by the transformed plant, a progeny from such seed, and a seed produced by the progeny of the original transgenic plant, produced in accordance with the above process. Such progeny and seeds will have a stably crystal protein transgene stably incorporated into its genome, and such progeny plants will inherit the traits afforded by the introduction of a stable transgene in Mendelian fashion. All such transgenic plants having incorporated into their genome transgenic DNA segments encoding one or more chimeric crystal proteins or polypeptides are aspects of this invention.
2.2 Crystal Protein Screening and Immunodetection Kits
The present invention contemplates methods and kits for screening samples suspected of containing crystal protein polypeptides or crystal protein-related polypeptides, or cells producing such polypeptides. Exemplary proteins include those disclosed in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, and SEQ ID NO:34. Said kit can contain a nucleic acid segment or an antibody of the present invention. The kit can contain reagents for detecting an interaction between a sample and a nucleic acid or antibody of the present invention. The provided reagent can be radio-, fluorescently- or enzymatically-labeled. The kit can contain a known radiolabeled agent capable of binding or interacting with a nucleic acid or antibody of the present invention.
The reagent of the kit can be provided as a liquid solution, attached to a solid support or as a dried powder. Preferably, when the reagent is provided in a liquid solution, the liquid solution is an aqueous solution. Preferably, when the reagent provided is attached to a solid support, the solid support can be chromatograph media, a test plate having a plurality of wells, or a microscope slide. When the reagent provided is a dry powder, the powder can be reconstituted by the addition of a suitable solvent, that may be provided.
In still further embodiments, the present invention concerns immunodetection methods and associated kits. It is proposed that the crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention may be employed to detect antibodies having reactivity therewith, or, alternatively, antibodies prepared in accordance with the present invention, may be employed to detect crystal proteins or crystal protein-related epitope-containing peptides. In general, these methods will include first obtaining a sample suspected of containing such a protein, peptide or antibody, contacting the sample with an antibody or peptide in accordance with the present invention, as the case may be, under conditions effective to allow the formation of an immunocomplex, and then detecting the presence of the immunocomplex.
In general, the detection of immunocomplex formation is quite well known in the art and may be achieved through the application of numerous approaches. For example, the present invention contemplates the application of ELISA, RIA, immunoblot (e.g., dot blot), indirect immunofluorescence techniques and the like. Generally, immunocomplex formation will be detected through the use of a label, such as a radiolabel or an enzyme tag (such as alkaline phosphatase, horseradish peroxidase, or the like). Of course, one may find additional advantages through the use of a secondary binding ligand such as a second antibody or a biotin/avidin ligand binding arrangement, as is known in the art.
For assaying purposes, it is proposed that virtually any sample suspected of comprising either a crystal protein or peptide or a crystal protein-related peptide or antibody sought to be detected, as the case may be, may be employed. It is contemplated that such embodiments may have application in the titering of antigen or antibody samples, in the selection of hybridomas, and the like. In related embodiments, the present invention contemplates the preparation of kits that may be employed to detect the presence of crystal proteins or related peptides and/or antibodies in a sample. Samples may include cells, cell supernatants, cell suspensions, cell extracts, enzyme fractions, protein extracts, or other cell-free compositions suspected of containing crystal proteins or peptides. Generally speaking, kits in accordance with the present invention will include a suitable crystal protein, peptide or an antibody directed against such a protein or peptide, together with an immunodetection reagent and a means for containing the antibody or antigen and reagent. The immunodetection reagent will typically comprise a label associated with the antibody or antigen, or associated with a secondary binding ligand. Exemplary ligands might include a secondary antibody directed against the first antibody or antigen or a biotin or avidin (or streptavidin) ligand having an associated label. Of course, as noted above, a number of exemplary labels are known in the art and all such labels may be employed in connection with the present invention.
The container will generally include a vial into which the antibody, antigen or detection reagent may be placed, and preferably suitably aliquotted. The kits of the present invention will also typically include a means for containing the antibody, antigen, and reagent containers in close confinement for commercial sale. Such containers may include injection or blow-molded plastic containers into which the desired vials are retained.
2.3 ELISAs and Immunoprecipitation
ELISAs may be used in conjunction with the invention. In an ELISA assay, proteins or peptides incorporating crystal protein antigen sequences are immobilized onto a selected surface, preferably a surface exhibiting a protein affinity such as the wells of a polystyrene microtiter plate. After washing to remove incompletely adsorbed material, it is desirable to bind or coat the assay plate wells with a nonspecific protein that is known to be antigenically neutral with regard to the test antisera such as bovine serum albumin (BSA), casein or solutions of milk powder. This allows for blocking of nonspecific adsorption sites on the immobilizing surface and thus reduces the background caused by nonspecific binding of antisera onto the surface.
After binding of antigenic material to the well, coating with a non-reactive material to reduce background, and washing to remove unbound material, the immobilizing surface is contacted with the antisera or clinical or biological extract to be tested in a manner conducive to immune complex (antigen/antibody) formation. Such conditions preferably include diluting the antisera with diluents such as BSA, bovine gamma globulin (BGG) and phosphate buffered saline (PBS)/Tween(copyright). These added agents also tend to assist in the reduction of nonspecific background. The layered antisera is then allowed to incubate for from about 2 to about 4 hours, at temperatures preferably on the order of about 25xc2x0 to about 27xc2x0 C. Following incubation, the antisera-contacted surface is washed so as to remove non-immunocomplexed material. A preferred washing procedure includes washing with a solution such as PBS/Tween(copyright), or borate buffer.
Following formation of specific immunocomplexes between the test sample and the bound antigen, and subsequent washing, the occurrence and even amount of immunocomplex formation may be determined by subjecting same to a second antibody having specificity for the first. To provide a detecting means, the second antibody will preferably have an associated enzyme that will generate a color development upon incubating with an appropriate chromogenic substrate. Thus, for example, one will desire to contact and incubate the antisera-bound surface with a urease or peroxidase-conjugated anti-human IgG for a period of time and under conditions which favor the development of immunocomplex formation (e.g., incubation for 2 hours at room temperature in a PBS-containing solution such as PBS-Tween(copyright)).
After incubation with the second enzyme-tagged antibody, and subsequent to washing to remove unbound material, the amount of label is quantified by incubation with a chromogenic substrate such as urea and bromocresol purple or 2,2xe2x80x2-azino-di-(3-ethyl-benzthiazoline)-6-sulfonic acid (ABTS) and H2O2, in the case of peroxidase as the enzyme label. Quantitation is then achieved by measuring the degree of color generation, e.g., using a visible spectra spectrophotometer.
The anti-crystal protein antibodies of the present invention are particularly useful for the isolation of other crystal protein antigens by immunoprecipitation. Immunoprecipitation involves the separation of the target antigen component from a complex mixture, and is used to discriminate or isolate minute amounts of protein. For the isolation of membrane proteins cells must be solubilized into detergent micelles. Nonionic salts are preferred, since other agents such as bile salts, precipitate at acid pH or in the presence of bivalent cations.
In an alternative embodiment the antibodies of the present invention are useful for the close juxtaposition of two antigens. This is particularly useful for increasing the localized concentration of antigens, e.g. enzyme-substrate pairs.
2.4 Western Blots
The compositions of the present invention will find great use in immunoblot or western blot analysis. The anti-peptide antibodies may be used as high-affinity primary reagents for the identification of proteins immobilized onto a solid support matrix, such as nitrocellulose, nylon or combinations thereof. In conjunction with immunoprecipitation, followed by gel electrophoresis, these may be used as a single step reagent for use in detecting antigens against which secondary reagents used in the detection of the antigen cause an adverse background. This is especially useful when the antigens studied are immunoglobulins (precluding the use of immunoglobulins binding bacterial cell wall components), the antigens studied cross-react with the detecting agent, or they migrate at the same relative molecular weight as a cross-reacting signal.
Immunologically-based detection methods for use in conjunction with Western blotting include enzymatically-, radiolabel-, or fluorescently-tagged secondary antibodies against the toxin moiety are considered to be of particular use in this regard.
2.5 Epitopic Core Sequences
The present invention is also directed to protein or peptide compositions, free from total cells and other peptides, which comprise a purified protein or peptide which incorporates an epitope that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more anti-crystal protein antibodies. In particular, the invention concerns epitopic core sequences derived from Cry proteins or peptides.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cincorporating an epitope(s) that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more anti-crystal protein antibodiesxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a peptide or protein antigen which includes a primary, secondary or tertiary structure similar to an epitope located within a crystal protein or polypeptide. The level of similarity will generally be to such a degree that monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies directed against the crystal protein or polypeptide will also bind to, react with, or otherwise recognize, the cross-reactive peptide or protein antigen. Various immunoassay methods may be employed in conjunction with such antibodies, such as, for example, Western blotting, ELISA, RIA, and the like, all of which are known to those of skill in the art.
The identification of Cry inmmunodominant epitopes, and/or their functional equivalents, suitable for use in vaccines is a relatively straightforward matter. For example, one may employ the methods of Hopp, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. The methods described in several other papers, and software programs based thereon, can also be used to identify epitopic core sequences (see, for example, Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101). The amino acid sequence of these xe2x80x9cepitopic core sequencesxe2x80x9d may then be readily incorporated into peptides, either through the application of peptide synthesis or recombinant technology.
Preferred peptides for use in accordance with the present invention will generally be on the order of about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length, and more preferably about 8 to about 15 amino acids in length. It is proposed that shorter antigenic crystal protein-derived peptides will provide advantages in certain circumstances, for example, in the preparation of immunologic detection assays. Exemplary advantages include the ease of preparation and purification, the relatively low cost and improved reproducibility of production, and advantageous biodistribution.
It is proposed that particular advantages of the present invention may be realized through the preparation of synthetic peptides which include modified and/or extended epitopic/immunogenic core sequences which result in a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d epitopic peptide directed to crystal proteins, and in particular Cry and Cry-related sequences. These epitopic core sequences are identified herein in particular aspects as hydrophilic regions of the particular polypeptide antigen. It is proposed that these regions represent those which are most likely to promote T-cell or B-cell stimulation, and, hence, elicit specific antibody production.
An epitopic core sequence, as used herein, is a relatively short stretch of amino acids that is xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d to, and therefore will bind, antigen binding sites on the crystal protein-directed antibodies disclosed herein. Additionally or alternatively, an epitopic core sequence is one that will elicit antibodies that are cross-reactive with antibodies directed against the peptide compositions of the present invention. It will be understood that in the context of the present disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d refers to amino acids or peptides that exhibit an attractive force towards each other. Thus, certain epitope core sequences of the present invention may be operationally defined in terms of their ability to compete with or perhaps displace the binding of the desired protein antigen with the corresponding protein-directed antisera.
In general, the size of the polypeptide antigen is not believed to be particularly crucial, so long as it is at least large enough to carry the identified core sequence or sequences. The smallest useful core sequence anticipated by the present disclosure would generally be on the order of about 8 amino acids in length, with sequences on the order of 10 to 20 being more preferred. Thus, this size will generally correspond to the smallest peptide antigens prepared in accordance with the invention. However, the size of the antigen may be larger where desired, so long as it contains a basic epitopic core sequence.
The identification of epitopic core sequences is known to those of skill in the art, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. Moreover, numerous computer programs are available for use in predicting antigenic portions of proteins (see e.g., Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988). Computerized peptide sequence analysis programs (e.g., DNAStar(copyright) software, DNAStar, Inc., Madison, Wis.) may also be useful in designing synthetic peptides in accordance with the present disclosure.
Syntheses of epitopic sequences, or peptides which include an antigenic epitope within their sequence, are readily achieved using conventional synthetic techniques such as the solid phase method (e.g., through the use of commercially available peptide synthesizer such as an Applied Biosystems Model 430A Peptide Synthesizer). Peptide antigens synthesized in this manner may then be aliquotted in predetermined amounts and stored in conventional manners, such as in aqueous solutions or, even more preferably, in a powder or lyophilized state pending use.
In general, due to the relative stability of peptides, they may be readily stored in aqueous solutions for fairly long periods of time if desired, e.g., up to six months or more, in virtually any aqueous solution without appreciable degradation or loss of antigenic activity. However, where extended aqueous storage is contemplated it will generally be desirable to include agents including buffers such as Tris or phosphate buffers to maintain a pH of about 7.0 to about 7.5. Moreover, it may be desirable to include agents which will inhibit microbial growth, such as sodium azide or Merthiolate. For extended storage in an aqueous state it will be desirable to store the solutions at about 4xc2x0 C., or more preferably, frozen. Of course, where the peptides are stored in a lyophilized or powdered state, they may be stored virtually indefinitely, e.g., in metered aliquots that may be rehydrated with a predetermined amount of water (preferably distilled) or buffer prior to use.
2.6 Nucleic Acid Segments Encoding Crystal Protein Chimeras
The present invention also concerns DNA segments, both native, synthetic, and mutagenized, that can be synthesized, or isolated from virtually any source, that are free from total genomic DNA and that encode the novel chimeric peptides disclosed herein. DNA segments encoding these peptide species may prove to encode proteins, polypeptides, subunits, functional domains, and the like of crystal protein-related or other non-related gene products. In addition these DNA segments may be synthesized entirely in vitro using methods that are well-known to those of skill in the art.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA molecule that has been isolated free of total genomic DNA of a particular species. Therefore, a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide refers to a DNA segment that contains crystal protein coding sequences yet is isolated away from, or purified free from, total genomic DNA of the species from which the. DNA segment is obtained, which in the instant case is the genome of the Gram-positive bacterial genus, Bacillus, and in particular, the species of Bacillus known as B. thuringiensis. Included within the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d, are DNA segments and smaller fragments of such segments, and also recombinant vectors, including, for example, plasmids, cosmids, phagemids, phage, viruses, and the like.
Similarly, a DNA segment comprising an isolated or purified crystal protein-encoding gene refers to a DNA segment which may include in addition to peptide encoding sequences, certain other elements such as, regulatory sequences, isolated substantially away from other naturally occurring genes or protein-encoding sequences. In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d is used for simplicity to refer to a functional protein-, polypeptide- or peptide-encoding unit. As will be understood by those in the art, this functional term includes both genomic sequences, operon sequences and smaller engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides or peptides.
xe2x80x9cIsolated substantially away from other coding sequencesxe2x80x9d means that the gene of interest, in this case, a gene encoding a bacterial crystal protein, forms the significant part of the coding region of the DNA segment, and that the DNA segment does not contain large portions of naturally-occurring coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or operon coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA segment as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes, recombinant genes, synthetic linkers, or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
In particular embodiments, the invention concerns isolated DNA segments and recombinant vectors incorporating DNA sequences that encode a Cry peptide species that includes within its amino acid sequence an amino acid sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:34.
The term xe2x80x9ca sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34xe2x80x9d means that the sequence substantially corresponds to a portion of the sequence of either SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34 and has relatively few amino acids that are not identical to, or a biologically functional equivalent of, the amino acids of any of these sequences. The term xe2x80x9cbiologically functional equivalentxe2x80x9d is well understood in the art and is further defined in detail herein (e.g., see Illustrative Embodiments). Accordingly, sequences that have between about 70% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% and about 99% amino acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the amino acids of SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34.xe2x80x9d
It will also be understood that amino acid and nucleic acid sequences may include additional residues, such as additional N- or C-terminal amino acids or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 sequences, and yet still be essentially as set forth in one of the sequences disclosed herein, so long as the sequence meets the criteria set forth above, including the maintenance of biological protein activity where protein expression is concerned. The addition of terminal sequences particularly applies to nucleic acid sequences that may, for example, include various noncoding sequences flanking either of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 portions of the coding region or may include various internal sequences, i.e., introns, which are known to occur within genes.
The nucleic acid segments of the present invention, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other DNA sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant DNA protocol. For example, nucleic acid fragments may be prepared that include a short contiguous stretch encoding either of the peptide sequences disclosed in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34, or that are identical to or complementary to DNA sequences which encode any of the peptides disclosed in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12 SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34, and particularly those DNA segments disclosed in SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, or SEQ ID NO:33. For example, DNA sequences such as about 14 nucleotides, and that are up to about 10,000, about 5,000, about 3,000, about 2,000, about 1,000, about 500, about 200, about 100, about 50, and about 14 base pairs in length (including all intermediate lengths) are also contemplated to be useful.
It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in these contexts, means any length between the quoted ranges, such as 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, etc.; 21, 22, 23, etc.; 30, 31, 32, etc.; 50, 51, 52, 53, etc.; 100, 101, 102, 103, etc.; 150, 151, 152, 153, etc.; including all integers through the 200-500; 500-1,000; 1,000-2,000; 2,000-4,000; 3,000-5,000; and up to and including sequences of about 10,000 nucleotides and the like.
It will also be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular nucleic acid sequences which encode peptides of the present invention, or which encode the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34, including those DNA sequences which are particularly disclosed in SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11 SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, or SEQ ID NO:33. Recombinant vectors and isolated DNA segments may therefore variously include the peptide-coding regions themselves, coding regions bearing selected alterations or modifications in the basic coding region, or they may encode larger polypeptides that nevertheless include these peptide-coding regions or may encode biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides that have variant amino acids sequences.
The DNA segments of the present invention encompass biologically-functional, equivalent peptides. Such sequences may arise as a consequence of codon redundancy and functional equivalency that are known to occur naturally within nucleic acid sequences and the proteins thus encoded. Alternatively, functionally-equivalent proteins or peptides may be created via the application of recombinant DNA technology; in which changes in the protein structure may be engineered, based on considerations of the properties of the amino acids being exchanged. Changes designed by man may be introduced through the application of site-directed mutagenesis techniques, e.g., to introduce improvements to the antigenicity of the protein or to test mutants in order to examine activity at the molecular level.
If desired, one may also prepare fusion proteins and peptides, e.g., where the peptide-coding regions are aligned within the same expression unit with other proteins or peptides having desired functions, such as for purification or immunodetection purposes (e.g., proteins that may be purified by affinity chromatography and enzyme label coding regions, respectively).
Recombinant vectors form further aspects of the present invention. Particularly useful vectors are contemplated to be those vectors in which the coding portion of the DNA segment, whether encoding a full length protein or smaller peptide, is positioned under the control of a promoter. The promoter may be in the form of the promoter that is naturally associated with a gene encoding peptides of the present invention, as may be obtained by isolating the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences located upstream of the coding segment or exon, for example, using recombinant cloning and/or PCR(trademark) technology, in connection with the compositions disclosed herein.
2.7 Recombinant Vectors and Protein Expression
In other embodiments, it is contemplated that certain advantages will be gained by positioning the coding DNA segment under the control of a recombinant, or heterologous, promoter. As used herein, a recombinant or heterologous promoter is intended to refer to a promoter that is not normally associated with a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide in its natural environment. Such promoters may include promoters normally associated with other genes, and/or promoters isolated from any bacterial, viral, eukaryotic, or plant cell. Naturally, it will be important to employ a promoter that effectively directs the expression of the DNA segment in the cell, type, organism, or even animal, chosen for expression. The use of promoter and cell type combinations for protein expression is generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology, for example, see Sambrook et al, 1989. The promoters employed may be constitutive, or inducible, and can be used under the appropriate conditions to direct high level expression of the introduced DNA segment, such as is advantageous in the large-scale production of recombinant proteins or peptides. Appropriate promoter systems contemplated for use in high-level expression include, but are not limited to, the Pichia expression vector system (Pharmacia LKB Biotechnology).
In connection with expression embodiments to prepare recombinant proteins and peptides, it is contemplated that longer DNA segments will most often be used, with DNA segments encoding the entire peptide sequence being most preferred. However, it will be appreciated that the use of shorter DNA segments to direct the expression of crystal peptides or epitopic core regions, such as may be used to generate anti-crystal protein antibodies, also falls within the scope of the invention. DNA segments that encode peptide antigens from about 8 to about 50 amino acids in length, or more preferably, from about 8 to about 30 amino acids in length, or even more preferably, from about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length are contemplated to be particularly useful. Such peptide epitopes may be amino acid sequences which comprise contiguous amino acid sequences from SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12 SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34; or any peptide epitope encoded by the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:33.
Methods for the recombinant expression of crystal proteins and vectors useful in the expression of DNA constructs encoding crystal proteins are described in Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 95/02058, specifically incorporated herein by reference.
Recombinant Host Cells
DNA Segments as Hybridization Probes and Primers
In addition to their use in directing the expression of crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention, the nucleic acid sequences contemplated herein also have a variety of other uses. For example, they also have utility as probes or primers in nucleic acid hybridization embodiments. As such, it is contemplated that nucleic acid segments that comprise a sequence region that consists of at least a 14 nucleotide long contiguous sequence that has the same sequence as, or is complementary to, a 14 nucleotide long contiguous DNA segment of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, or SEQ ID NO:33 will find particular utility. Also, nucleic acid segments which encode at least a 6 amino acid contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, or SEQ ID NO:34, are also preferred. Longer contiguous identical or complementary sequences, e.g., those of about 20, 30, 40, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000, 5000, 10000 etc. (including all intermediate lengths and up to and including full-length sequences will also be of use in certain embodiments.
The ability of such nucleic acid probes to specifically hybridize to crystal protein-encoding sequences will enable them to be of use in detecting the presence of complementary sequences in a given sample. However, other uses are envisioned, including the use of the sequence information for the preparation of mutant species primers, or primers for use in preparing other genetic constructions.
Nucleic acid molecules having sequence regions consisting of contiguous nucleotide stretches of 10-14, 15-20, 30, 50, or even of 100-200 nucleotides or so, identical or complementary to DNA sequences of SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, or SEQ ID NO:33, are particularly contemplated as hybridization probes for use in, e.g., Southern and Northern blotting. Smaller fragments will generally find use in hybridization embodiments, wherein the length of the contiguous complementary region may be varied, such as between about 10-14 and about 100 or 200 nucleotides, but larger contiguous complementarity stretches may be used, according to the length complementary sequences one wishes to detect.
Of course, fragments may also be obtained by other techniques such as, e.g., by mechanical shearing or by restriction enzyme digestion. Small nucleic acid segments or fragments may be readily prepared by, for example, directly synthesizing the fragment by chemical means, as is commonly practiced using an automated oligonucleotide synthesizer. Also, fragments may be obtained by application of nucleic acid reproduction technology, such as the PCRT technology of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202 (each specifically incorporated herein by reference), by introducing selected sequences into recombinant vectors for recombinant production, and by other recombinant DNA techniques generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology.
Accordingly, the nucleotide sequences of the invention may be used for their ability to selectively form duplex molecules with complementary stretches of DNA fragments. Depending on the application envisioned, one will desire to employ varying conditions of hybridization to achieve varying degrees of selectivity of probe towards target sequence. For applications requiring high selectivity, one will typically desire to employ relatively stringent conditions to form the hybrids, e.g., one will select relatively low salt and/or high temperature conditions, such as provided by about 0.02 M to about 0.15 M NaCl at temperatures of about 50xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. Such selective conditions tolerate little, if any, mismatch between the probe and the template or target strand, and would be particularly suitable for isolating crystal protein-encoding DNA segments. Detection of DNA segments via hybridization is well-known to those of skill in the art, and the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,188 and 5,176,995 (each specifically incorporated herein by reference) are exemplary of the methods of hybridization analyses. Teachings such as those found in the texts of Maloy et al., 1994; Segal 1976; Prokop, 1991; and Kuby, 1994, are particularly relevant.
Of course, for some applications, for example, where one desires to prepare mutants employing a mutant primer strand hybridized to an underlying template or where one seeks to isolate crystal protein-encoding sequences from related species, functional equivalents, or the like, less stringent hybridization conditions will typically be needed in order to allow formation of the heteroduplex. In these circumstances, one may desire to employ conditions such as about 0.15 M to about 0.9 M salt, at temperatures ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 55xc2x0 C. Cross-hybridizing species can thereby be readily identified as positively hybridizing signals with respect to control hybridizations. In any case, it is generally appreciated that conditions can be rendered more stringent by the addition of increasing amounts of formamide, which serves to destabilize the hybrid duplex in the same manner as increased temperature. Thus, hybridization conditions can be readily manipulated, and thus will generally be a method of choice depending on the desired results.
In certain embodiments, it will be advantageous to employ nucleic acid sequences of the present invention in combination with an appropriate means, such as a label, for determining hybridization. A wide variety of appropriate indicator means are known in the art, including fluorescent, radioactive, enzymatic or other ligands, such as avidin/biotin, which are capable of giving a detectable signal. In preferred embodiments, one will likely desire to employ a fluorescent label or an enzyme tag, such as urease, alkaline phosphatase or peroxidase, instead of radioactive or other environmental undesirable reagents. In the case of enzyme tags, colorimetric indicator substrates are known that can be employed to provide a means visible to the human eye or spectrophotometrically, to identify specific hybridization with complementary nucleic acid-containing samples.
In general, it is envisioned that the hybridization probes described herein will be useful both as reagents in solution hybridization as well as in embodiments employing a solid phase. In embodiments involving a solid phase, the test DNA (or RNA) is adsorbed or otherwise affixed to a selected matrix or surface. This fixed, single-stranded nucleic acid is then subjected to specific hybridization with selected probes under desired conditions. The selected conditions will depend on the particular circumstances based on the particular criteria required (depending, for example, on the G+C content, type of target nucleic acid, source of nucleic acid, size of hybridization probe, etc.). Following washing of the hybridized surface so as to remove nonspecifically bound probe molecules, specific hybridization is detected, or even quantitated, by means of the label.
2.10 Biological Functional Equivalents
Modification and changes may be made in the structure of the peptides of the present invention and DNA segments which encode them and still obtain a functional molecule that encodes a protein or peptide with desirable characteristics. The following is a discussion based upon changing the amino acids of a protein to create an equivalent, or even an improved, second-generation molecule. In particular embodiments of the invention, mutated crystal proteins are contemplated to be useful for increasing the insecticidal activity of the protein, and consequently increasing the insecticidal activity and/or expression of the recombinant transgene in a plant cell. The amino acid changes may be achieved by changing the codons of the DNA sequence, according to the codons given in Table 3.
For example, certain amino acids may be substituted for other amino acids in a protein structure without appreciable loss of interactive binding capacity with structures such as, for example, antigen-binding regions of antibodies or binding sites on substrate molecules. Since it is the interactive capacity and nature of a protein that defines that protein""s biological functional activity, certain amino acid sequence substitutions can be made in a protein sequence, and, of course, its underlying DNA coding sequence, and nevertheless obtain a protein with like properties. It is thus contemplated by the inventors that various changes may be made in the peptide sequences of the disclosed compositions, or corresponding DNA sequences which encode said peptides without appreciable loss of their biological utility or activity.
In making such changes, the hydropathic index of amino acids may be considered. The importance of the hydropathic amino acid index in conferring interactive biologic function on a protein is generally understood in the art (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982, incorporate herein by reference). It is accepted that the relative hydropathic character of the amino acid contributes to the secondary structure of the resultant protein, which in turn defines the interaction of the protein with other molecules, for example, enzymes, substrates, receptors, DNA, antibodies, antigens, and the like.
Each amino acid has been assigned a hydropathic index on the basis of their hydrophobicity and charge characteristics (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982), these are: isoleucine (+4.5); valine (+4.2); leucine (+3.8); phenylalanine (+2.8); cysteine/cystine (+2.5); methionine (+1.9); alanine (+1.8); glycine (xe2x88x920.4); threonine (xe2x88x920.7); serine (xe2x88x920.8); tryptophan (xe2x88x920.9); tyrosine (xe2x88x921.3); proline (xe2x88x921.6); histidine (xe2x88x923.2); glutamate (xe2x88x923.5); glutamine (xe2x88x923.5); aspartate (xe2x88x923.5); asparagine (xe2x88x923.5); lysine (xe2x88x923.9); and arginine (xe2x88x924.5).
It is known in the art that certain amino acids may be substituted by other amino acids having a similar hydropathic index or score and still result in a protein with similar biological activity, i.e., still obtain a biological functionally equivalent protein. In making such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydropathic indices are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
It is also understood in the art that the substitution of like amino acids can be made effectively on the basis of hydrophilicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, states that the greatest local average hydrophilicity of a protein, as governed by the hydrophilicity of its adjacent amino acids, correlates with a biological property of the protein.
As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, the following hydrophilicity values have been assigned to amino acid residues: arginine (+3.0); lysine (+3.0); aspartate (+3.0xc2x11); glutamate (+3.0xc2x11); serine (+0.3); asparagine (+0.2); glutamine (+0.2); glycine (0); threonine (xe2x88x920.4); proline (xe2x88x920.5xc2x11); alanine (xe2x88x920.5); histidine (xe2x88x920.5); cysteine (xe2x88x921.0); methionine (xe2x88x921.3); valine (xe2x88x921.5); leucine (xe2x88x921.8); isoleucine (xe2x88x921.8); tyrosine (xe2x88x922.3); phenylalanine (xe2x88x922.5); tryptophan (xe2x88x923.4).
It is understood that an amino acid can be substituted for another having a similar hydrophilicity value and still obtain a biologically equivalent, and in particular, an immunologically equivalent protein. In such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydrophilicity values are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
As outlined above, amino acid substitutions are generally therefore based on the relative similarity of the amino acid side-chain substituents, for example, their hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, charge, size, and the like. Exemplary substitutions which take various of the foregoing characteristics into consideration are well known to those of skill in the art and include: arginine and lysine; glutamate and aspartate; serine and threonine; glutamine and asparagine; and valine, leucine and isoleucine.
2.11 Site-Specific Mutagenesis
Site-specific mutagenesis is a technique useful in the preparation of individual peptides, or biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides, through specific mutagenesis of the underlying DNA. The technique further provides a ready ability to prepare and test sequence variants, for example, incorporating one or more of the foregoing considerations, by introducing one or more nucleotide sequence changes into the DNA. Site-specific mutagenesis allows the production of mutants through the use of specific oligonucleotide sequences which encode the DNA sequence of the desired mutation, as well as a sufficient number of adjacent nucleotides, to provide a primer sequence of sufficient size and sequence complexity to form a stable duplex on both sides of the deletion junction being traversed. Typically, a primer of about 17 to 25 nucleotides in length is preferred, with about 5 to 10 residues on both sides of the junction of the sequence being altered.
In general, the technique of site-specific mutagenesis is well known in the art, as exemplified by various publications. As will be appreciated, the technique typically employs a phage vector which exists in both a single stranded and double stranded form. Typical vectors useful in site-directed mutagenesis include vectors such as the M13 phage. These phage are readily commercially available and their use is generally well known to those skilled in the art. Double stranded plasmids are also routinely employed in site directed mutagenesis which eliminates the step of transferring the gene of interest from a plasmid to a phage.
In general, site-directed mutagenesis in accordance herewith is performed by first obtaining a single-stranded vector or melting apart of two strands of a double stranded vector which includes within its sequence a DNA sequence which encodes the desired peptide. An oligonucleotide primer bearing the desired mutated sequence is prepared, generally synthetically. This primer is then annealed with the single-stranded vector, and subjected to DNA polymerizing enzymes such as E. coli polymerase I Klenow fragment, in order to complete the synthesis of the mutation-bearing strand. Thus, a heteroduplex is formed wherein one strand encodes the original non-mutated sequence and the second strand bears the desired mutation. This heteroduplex vector is then used to transform appropriate cells, such as E. coli cells, and clones are selected which include recombinant vectors bearing the mutated sequence arrangement.
The preparation of sequence variants of the selected peptide-encoding DNA segments using site-directed mutagenesis is provided as a means of producing potentially useful species and is not meant to be limiting as there are other ways in which sequence variants of peptides and the DNA sequences encoding them may be obtained. For example, recombinant vectors encoding the desired peptide sequence may be treated with mutagenic agents, such as hydroxylamine, to obtain sequence variants.
2.12 Crystal Protein Compositions as Insecticides and Methods of Use
The inventors contemplate that the chimeric crystal protein compositions disclosed herein will find particular utility as insecticides for topical and/or systemic application to field crops, grasses, fruits and vegetables, and ornamental plants. In a preferred embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an oil flowable suspension of bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferably the cells are B. thuringiensis cells, however, any such bacterial host cell expressing the novel nucleic acid segments disclosed herein and producing a crystal protein is contemplated to be useful, such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp.
In another important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a water dispersible granule. This granule comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells are B. thuringiensis cells, however, bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful.
In a third important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a wettable powder, dust, pellet, or collodial concentrate. This powder comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells are B. thuringiensis cells, however, bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful. Such dry forms of the insecticidal compositions may be formulated to dissolve immediately upon wetting, or alternatively, dissolve in a controlled-release, sustained-release, or other time-dependent manner.
In a fourth important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an aqueous suspension of bacterial cells such as those described above which express the crystal protein. Such aqueous suspensions may be provided as a concentrated stock solution which is diluted prior to application, or alternatively, as a diluted solution ready-to-apply.
For these methods involving application of bacterial cells, the cellular host containing the crystal protein gene(s) may be grown in any convenient nutrient medium, where the DNA construct provides a selective advantage, providing for a selective medium so that substantially all or all of the cells retain the B. thuringiensis gene. These cells may then be harvested in accordance with conventional ways. Alternatively, the cells can be treated prior to harvesting.
When the insecticidal compositions comprise intact B. thuringiensis cells expressing the protein of interest, such bacteria may be formulated in a variety of ways. They may be employed as wettable powders, granules or dusts, by mixing with various inert materials, such as inorganic minerals (phyllosilicates, carbonates, sulfates, phosphates, and the like) or botanical materials (powdered corncobs, rice hulls, walnut shells, and the like). The formulations may include spreader-sticker adjuvants, stabilizing agents, other pesticidal additives, or surfactants. Liquid formulations may be aqueous-based or non-aqueous and employed as foams, suspensions, emulsifiable concentrates, or the like. The ingredients may include rheological agents, surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants, or polymers.
Alternatively, the novel chimeric Cry proteins may be prepared by recombinant bacterial expression systems in vitro and isolated for subsequent field application. Such protein may be either in crude cell lysates, suspensions, colloids, etc., or alternatively may be purified, refined, buffered, and/or further processed, before formulating in an active biocidal formulation. Likewise, under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to isolate crystals and/or spores from bacterial cultures expressing the crystal protein and apply solutions, suspensions, or collodial preparations of such crystals and/or spores as the active bioinsecticidal composition.
Regardless of the method of application, the amount of the active component(s) are applied at an insecticidally-effective amount, which will vary depending on such factors as, for example, the specific coleopteran insects to be controlled, the specific plant or crop to be treated, the environmental conditions, and the method, rate, and quantity of application of the insecticidally-active composition.
The insecticide compositions described may be made by formulating either the bacterial cell, crystal and/or spore suspension, or isolated protein component with the desired agriculturally-acceptable carrier. The compositions may be formulated prior to administration in an appropriate means such as lyophilized, freeze-dried, dessicated, or in an aqueous carrier, medium or suitable diluent, such as saline or other buffer. The formulated compositions may be in the form of a dust or granular material, or a suspension in oil (vegetable or mineral), or water or oil/water emulsions, or as a wettable powder, or in combination with any other carrier material suitable for agricultural application. Suitable agricultural carriers can be solid or liquid and are well known in the art. The term xe2x80x9cagriculturally-acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d covers all adjuvants, e.g., inert components, dispersants, surfactants, tackifiers, binders, etc. that are ordinarily used in insecticide formulation technology; these are well known to those skilled in insecticide formulation. The formulations may be mixed with one or more solid or liquid adjuvants and prepared by various means, e.g., by homogeneously mixing, blending and/or grinding the insecticidal composition with suitable adjuvants using conventional formulation techniques.
The insecticidal compositions of this invention are applied to the environment of the target coleopteran insect, typically onto the foliage of the plant or crop to be protected, by conventional methods, preferably by spraying. The strength and duration of insecticidal application will be set with regard to conditions specific to the particular pest(s), crop(s) to be treated and particular environmental conditions. The proportional ratio of active ingredient to carrier will naturally depend on the chemical nature, solubility, and stability of the insecticidal composition, as well as the particular formulation contemplated.
Other application techniques, e.g., dusting, sprinkling, soaking, soil injection, seed coating, seedling coating, spraying, aerating, misting, atomizing, and the like, are also feasible and may be required under certain circumstances such as e.g., insects that cause root or stalk infestation, or for application to delicate vegetation or ornamental plants. These application procedures are also well-known to those of skill in the art.
The insecticidal composition of the invention may be employed in the method of the invention singly or in combination with other compounds, including and not limited to other pesticides. The method of the invention may also be used in conjunction with other treatments such as surfactants, detergents, polymers or time-release formulations. The insecticidal compositions of the present invention may be formulated for either systemic or topical use.
The concentration of insecticidal composition which is used for environmental, systemic, or foliar application will vary widely depending upon the nature of the particular formulation, means of application; environmental conditions, and degree of biocidal activity. Typically, the bioinsecticidal composition will be present in the applied formulation at a concentration of at least about 0.5% by weight and may be up to and including about 99% by weight. Dry formulations of the compositions may be from about 0.5% to about 99% or more by weight of the composition, while liquid formulations may generally comprise from about 0.5% to about 99% or more of the active ingredient by weight. Formulations which comprise intact bacterial cells will generally contain from about 104 to about 1012 cells/mg.
The insecticidal formulation may be administered to a particular plant or target area in one or more applications as needed, with a typical field application rate per hectare ranging on the order of from about 50 g to about 500 g of active ingredient, or of from about 500 g to about 1000 g, or of from about 1000 g to about 5000 g or more of active ingredient.
2.13 Antibody Compositions and Methods for Producing
In particular embodiments, the inventors contemplate the use of antibodies, either monoclonal or polyclonal which bind to the crystal proteins disclosed herein. Means for preparing and characterizing antibodies are well known in the art (See, e.g., Harlow and Lane, 1988; incorporated herein by reference). The methods for generating monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) generally begin along the same lines as those for preparing polyclonal antibodies. Briefly, a polyclonal antibody is prepared by immunizing an animal with an immunogenic composition in accordance with the present invention and collecting antisera from that immunized animal. A wide range of animal species can be used for the production of antisera. Typically the animal used for production of anti-antisera is a rabbit, a mouse, a rat, a hamster, a guinea pig or a goat. Because of the relatively large blood volume of rabbits, a rabbit is a preferred choice for production of polyclonal antibodies.
As is well known in the art, a given composition may vary in its immunogenicity. It is often necessary therefore to boost the host immune system, as may be achieved by coupling a peptide or polypeptide immunogen to a carrier. Exemplary and preferred carriers are keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) and bovine serum albumin (BSA). Other albumins such as ovalbumin, mouse serum albumin or rabbit serum albumin can also be used as carriers. Means for conjugating a polypeptide to a carrier protein are well known in the art and include glutaraldehyde, m-maleimidobencoyl-N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, carbodiimide and bis-biazotized benzidine.
As is also well known in the art, the immunogenicity of a particular immunogen composition can be enhanced by the use of non-specific stimulators of the immune response, known as adjuvants. Exemplary and preferred adjuvants include complete Freund""s adjuvant (a non-specific stimulator of the immune response containing killed Mycobacterium tuberculosis), incomplete Freund""s adjuvants and aluminum hydroxide adjuvant.
The amount of immunogen composition used in the production of polyclonal antibodies varies upon the nature of the immunogen as well as the animal used for immunization. A variety of routes can be used to administer the immunogen (subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal, intravenous and intraperitoneal). The production of polyclonal antibodies may be monitored by sampling blood of the immunized animal at various points following immunization. A second, booster, injection may also be given. The process of boosting and titering is repeated until a suitable titer is achieved. When a desired level of immunogenicity is obtained, the immunized animal can be bled and the serum isolated and stored, and/or the animal can be used to generate mAbs.
mAbs may be readily prepared through use of well-known techniques, such as those exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,265 (specifically incorporated herein by reference). Typically, this technique involves immunizing a suitable animal with a selected immunogen composition, e.g., a purified or partially purified crystal protein, polypeptide or peptide. The immunizing composition is administered in a manner effective to stimulate antibody producing cells. Rodents such as mice and rats are preferred animals, however, the use of rabbit, sheep frog cells is also possible. The use of rats may provide certain advantages (Goding, 1986, pp. 60-61), but mice are preferred, with the BALB/c mouse being most preferred as this is most routinely used and generally gives a higher percentage of stable fusions.
Following immunization, somatic cells with the potential for producing antibodies, specifically B lymphocytes (B cells), are selected for use in the mAb generating protocol. These cells may be obtained from biopsied spleens, tonsils or lymph nodes, or from a peripheral blood sample. Spleen cells and peripheral blood cells are preferred, the former because they are a rich source of antibody-producing cells that are in the dividing plasmablast stage, and the latter because peripheral blood is easily accessible. Often, a panel of animals will have been immunized and the spleen of animal with the highest antibody titer will be removed and the spleen lymphocytes obtained by homogenizing the spleen with a syringe. Typically, a spleen from an immunized mouse contains approximately 5xc3x97107 to 2xc3x97108 lymphocytes.
The antibody-producing B lymphocytes from the immunized animal are then fused with cells of an immortal myeloma cell, generally one of the same species as the animal that was immunized. Myeloma cell lines suited for use in hybridoma-producing fusion procedures preferably are non-antibody-producing, have high fusion efficiency, and enzyme deficiencies that render then incapable of growing in certain selective media which support the growth of only the desired fused cells (hybridomas).
Any one of a number of myeloma cells may be used, as are known to those of skill in the art (Goding, pp. 65-66, 1986; Campbell, pp. 75-83, 1984). For example, where the immunized animal is a mouse, one may use P3-X63/Ag8, X63-Ag8.653, NS1/1Ag 4 1, Sp210-Ag14, FO, NSOJU, MPC-11, MPC11-X45-GTG 1.7 and S194/5XX0 Bul; for rats, one may use R210.RCY3, Y3-Ag 1.2.3, IR983F and 4B210; and U-266, GM1500-GRG2, L1CR-LON-HMy2 and UC729-6 are all useful in connection with human cell fusions.
One preferred murine myeloma cell is the NS-1 myeloma cell line (also termed P3-NS-1-Ag4-1), which is readily available from the NIGMS Human Genetic Mutant Cell Repository by requesting cell line repository number GM3573. Another mouse myeloma cell line that may be used is the 8-azaguanine-resistant mouse murine myeloma SP2/0 non-producer cell line.
Methods for generating hybrids of antibody-producing spleen or lymph node cells and myeloma cells usually comprise mixing somatic cells with myeloma cells in a 2:1 ratio, though the ratio may vary from about 20:1 to about 1:1, respectively, in the presence of an agent or agents (chemical or electrical) that promote the fusion of cell membranes. Fusion methods using Sendai virus have been described (Kohler and Milstein, 1975; 1976), and those using polyethylene glycol (PEG), such as 37% (vol./vol.) PEG, (Gefter et al., 1977). The use of electrically induced fusion methods is also appropriate (Goding, 1986, pp. 71-74).
Fusion procedures usually produce viable hybrids at low frequencies, about 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928. However, this does not pose a problem, as the viable, fused hybrids are differentiated from the parental, unfused cells (particularly the unfused myeloma cells that would normally continue to divide indefinitely) by culturing in a selective medium. The selective medium is generally one that contains an agent that blocks the de novo synthesis of nucleotides in the tissue culture media. Exemplary and preferred agents are aminopterin, methotrexate, and azaserine. Aminopterin and methotrexate block de novo synthesis of both purines and pyrimidines, whereas azaserine blocks only purine synthesis. Where aminopterin or methotrexate is used, the media is supplemented with hypoxanthine and thymidine as a source of nucleotides (HAT medium). Where azaserine is used, the media is supplemented with hypoxanthine.
The preferred selection medium is HAT. Only cells capable of operating nucleotide salvage pathways are able to survive in HAT medium. The myeloma cells are defective in key enzymes of the salvage pathway, e.g., hypoxanthine phosphoribosyl transferase (HPRT), and they cannot survive. The B-cells can operate this pathway, but they have a limited life span in culture and generally die within about two weeks. Therefore, the only cells that can survive in the selective media are those hybrids formed from myeloma and B-cells.
This culturing provides a population of hybridomas from which specific hybridomas are selected. Typically, selection of hybridomas is performed by culturing the cells by single-clone dilution in microtiter plates, followed by testing the individual clonal supernatants (after about two to three weeks) for the desired reactivity. The assay should be sensitive, simple and rapid, such as radioimmunoassays, enzyme immunoassays, cytotoxicity assays, plaque assays, dot immunobinding assays, and the like.
The selected hybridomas would then be serially diluted and cloned into individual antibody-producing cell lines, which clones can then be propagated indefinitely to provide mAbs. The cell lines may be exploited for mAb production in two basic ways. A sample of the hybridoma can be injected (often into the peritoneal cavity) into a histocompatible animal of the type that was used to provide the somatic and myeloma cells for the original fusion. The injected animal develops tumors secreting the specific monoclonal antibody produced by the fused cell hybrid. The body fluids of the animal, such as serum or ascites fluid, can then be tapped to provide mAbs in high concentration. The individual cell lines could also be cultured in vitro, where the mAbs are naturally secreted into the culture medium from which they can be readily obtained in high concentrations. mAbs produced by either means may be further purified, if desired, using filtration, centrifugation and various chromatographic methods such as HPLC or affinity chromatography.